What happens in Vegas, doesn't stay there
by Shelly Webster
Summary: Britt and her friends are going to Vegas for her Bachelorette party. She is supposed to marry Sam in a less than two weeks. But facing your past may change some things.
1. Chapter 1

It was all ready and according to Quinn's plan. She worked so hard past few months to organize Britt's and Sam's wedding. It took them almost five years after the fake one to decide to marry for real. Or to be more precise, it took five years to convince Britt to marry him and that Santana is not coming back. After so much insisting from Sam and their friends and very public proposal, she had to say yes and accept to finally marry him and get them all of her back. She cared about Sam, but she never loved him like she loved… you know who… Even when she was alone, she tried not to think of her too much. Remembering Santana often took her to painful memories and a lot of drinking. As the wedding was getting closer, she worked really hard to be happy about it and stop thinking about Santana. Their friends wanted to be part of the wedding and Quinn gave each of them their assignments .Entire Glee club was on this and they worked so hard to organize all. All of them came to Lima to see each other and then boys would to go to Fin's cabin and girls to Vegas. Mercedes had some connections there and she managed to organize weekend to remember, or hopefully not…. Britt and Sam sad good bye and it was time for girls and Kurt to board the plane to Vegas and boys to gear up and me mountain man with a lot of food and beer. Rachel and Kurt were so loud after one glass of champagne and they talked too much. They talked about high school and how Sam was in love with Britt and did all he could to get her attention. Almost all of them had a story of Sam trying to get her to like him, or fall in love with him. Britt had no idea about half of these things. She never noticed them. One of the reasons might have been the fact she was too into Santana that she didn't see anything else but her. Santana was the end all and be all for her. So it sort of came back to Rachel and Kurt and their stories.

''It's so nice that all of us are here and going to Vegas…. I am so happy you are marrying Sam. He is a good boy and he really loves you. He was there for you all the time, unlike….''

Britt knew where this was going. Before Rachel could finish what she was saying, Britt got up from her seat and went to the other part of the plane. She was playing with her ring and looking through the window. All she could think was Santana and the time they were together. She even imagined she was eighteen again going to Vegas to marry Santana, like they joked one time when they were very drunk. Regardless of how much she loved her, Santana didn't go that far sober in daydreaming about their future. But Britt knew how much Santana loved her and that she wanted them together forever. She could even remember the night they talked about it.

 _Tina made huge party and she and Santana sneaked out to the garden with bottle of good scotch Santana stole from the liquor cabinet. They were drinking and chilling on the grass. They could hear their friends laughing singing and having fun, but the loved that they were alone and just enjoying themselves. They got drunk pretty fast and she dared to ask Santana where she sees them after school ends._

'' _Together…''_

'' _Really?''_

'' _Yes, Britt… Two of us… Together…forever…''_

 _Britt smiled…_

'' _Like married?''_

'' _Why not? ''_

'' _I never imagined you married to anyone…''_

'' _I would never marry anyone…but I would marry you… You are not anyone…you are_ _ **my someone**_ _…''_

 _Britt smiled…_

'' _We would elope after the graduation.. Have our bags in the car and just have road trip to Vegas…''_

'' _It would take us long…''_

'' _I don't care… I would be with you…''_

'' _Let's do it…''_

 _Santana kissed her and they made out for some time…_

'' _Brittany Susan Pierce, someday I will marry you… Mark my words…''_

'' _I believe you…''_

She could see it all… Two of them in their favorite dresses, eloping and sending everyone messages that they were married and happy. There was a small smile on her lips when she imagined that scene. Quinn would have been pissed at them for doing it behind her back, but eventually she would have forgiven them after making them hear all the details and things. She didn't hear Quinn approaching.

''Penny for your thoughts….''

''Not worth that much…''

''Will you tell me?''

''I don't want to talk about it. I don't like when they trash her…''

''O.K. ''

''Quinn…''

''Yes?''

''I'm crazy, am I?''

''A bit… But why now?''

She just shook her head. She didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't hear another person trashing Santana. Her love for the Latina was her best kept secret all these years. She had her box of Santana things she opened only when she was alone and there was no chance anyone could see her looking at it.

''Go back… I'll be there soon…''

Quinn nodded and smiled…

''I love you Britt…and whatever you want to do, I am with you…''

Britt nodded and smiled at her friend. She knew she could count on her. Quinn left her and she was now lost again in thoughts of that last night she spent with Santana. It was when she left college and she came back to fight to get Britt back. She and Santana made love for hours and after hearing from Santana that she wants to come back to Lima and leave when B graduates, she had to do what she did. She made sure to get Santana to see her and Sam together and to hurt her enough that she wouldn't consider staying and waiting for B to graduate. So she did what she knew would hurt Santana the most. She told Sam she loved him more than she ever loved Santana and she made sure Santana heard that. Santana was in front of Britt's door and she heard them. She got out of the house, packed her bag and never came back. Britt was so heartbroken, but she knew she did the right thing. Since then, she and Sam became more serious and Sam believed she loved him more than Santana. Time went by and she had no reason to leave him. He was good to her and she got used to him. She waited for Santana to come back and find her, but after few years, she lost her hope and she settled to be with Sam. It was time to snap out her toughs of Santana and the past… It was time to be in her preset and with people she got on the plane with. She wiped her eyes and put on one of her fake smiles… _here we go…_ When she got back to her friends, they were all tipsy and singing. Rachel and Kurt were the loudest. Kurt was drunk enough that he had to ask….

''Why are you still thinking about her? She was a bitch and she left you…''

''Kurt…''

He didn't get the hint B didn't want to talk about it, so he continued…

''No… He is right… She treated all of us very bad and she was making sure our lives were miserable. The best thing she did was leave you. You deserved much better than she ever was. She was an evil person…''

''Stop talking about things you don't know anything about. Don't you dare mention her…. You have no right…Do you hear me? No right…''

She got up again and went back to the other part of the plane. She needed to be alone. They knew nothing about her and Santana. They didn't know how and why they broke up. She joined her friends after they landed. To cover her red puffy eyes, she put on sunglasses and got that fake smile they landed, limo was waiting for them. They got to the hotel and their host gave them keys to their rooms. They decided to freshen up and then to meet in two hours in the lobby. Britt couldn't sleep so she went to check out the hotel. She found Quinn enjoying by the pool and joined her.

''Hey Britt… ''

''Hey Quinn…''

''I love it here… Mercedes was the best for making sure we get to stay here…''

''Yes… It's amazing…''

They were looking around. Pool was full of very hot people… Quinn had few cocktails and she was tipsy and fun. Britt loved how Quinn would drop her good girl facade when she has few drinks.

''Britt, let's play a game… Who would you hook up with?''

Britt smiled, bud decided to oblige her maid of honor. She looked around the pool and saw a body she felt immediate attraction for. Quinn was pointing at lifeguards, pool boys… And all of them were hot. But one person's body caught B's attention. Woman was in black dress, she had amazing body and very high heels. Hair was in high pony and Britt couldn't see her face. She smiled and pointed at the lady of the choice.

''Her!''

Quinn followed her lead and looked at the person she pointed. She was silent for some time.

''A girl?''

''Yes, why?''

''But I thought you are off girls now?''

''No, I just dated Sam for a long time… I still love girls…''

''But…''

''What?''

''I thought it was all done after Santana…''

''I can't change who I am…''

''So, you are really bisexual?''

''Yes, I am… I can fall for either boys or girls and date them…''

''Oh, ok…''

They continued looking at the woman in a black dress and then she went. Britt felt hit in the guts when the lady started walking away. She got off her chair.

''I'll be back Q…''

She entered hotel and followed the lady. She caught up with her at the elevator and caught her hand.

''Excuse me…''

Woman turned and they were shocked…

''Brittany!''

''Santana…''

They stood and looked at each other without words. Brittany heard Rachel and Kurt's voices and she pulled Santana behind the column to hide.

''What are you all doing here?''

''Is there a place we could talk?''

''Is there something we have to talk about?''

''Please, Santana… Just this once…At least…''

She took a deep breath and nodded…

''Not now… I have some big meetings…. I will be free around nine in the evening….Go to the desk and tell that Ms. Lopez is expecting you at nine and they will send you to me. I'll make sure to tell them…''

''Thank you Santana…''

''Don't thank me Brittany… You asked for one conversation and you'll get it…''

And with that Santana left. Britt got back to the pool where she noticed that entire gang was. Quinn looked at her.

''Where did you go?''

''Restroom… I had to use the restroom…''

''Oh, OK… You missed Rachel and Kurt talking about making a glee night with all of our performances and rehearsals tapes.''

''Oh, God… That would be an endless night.''

Mercedes agreed on that…

''I know!''

Britt smiled at her friends and their enthusiasm… She looked at Rachel and Kurt…

''And who would you invite?''

Rachel was first to speak…

''Oh… Well… You, Sam, Mercedes, Quinn, Puck, Mike, Tina, Artie… new kids…''

''And no Santana?''

Rachel and Kurt looked at each other… Mercedes and Tina were exchanging looks and Quinn was sipping her cocktail…

''Well, it's not something that we would prefer… ''

''But you said entire Glee club… She was part of it since it started…So, I don't see the reason for you not to call her…''

''Brittany, we don't understand why you insist on Santana being invited. We have no idea where she is and if she even wants to be with us in the same room.''

''Maybe, but she deserves to know about this and to be invited. She can decide if she wants to come.''

Kurt was suspicious.

''Why do you care about Santana?''

''Because she is the…. She is Santana… She was part of that club and she was our friend…''

''She was never my friend… She called me names, she slept with Fin…''

''And so what? You called her names to… You talked behind her back and so what Rachel? You sabotaged most members of the Glee club. You believed you were better than us, and here we are… Still all of us sitting with you…So….? Do tell what Santana did wrong?''

She got up and picked her things up. Quinn looked at her.

''Britt, where are you going?''

''To my room…''

''Do you want me to come?''

''No, I'll be fine...''

Britt got into her room and jumped on the bed. She couldn't believe her day. She saw Santana… After four years, she finally saw her. And she looked like million dollars. She body seemed the same, if not better than before. She was very nervous about meeting with Santana. She didn't know what to say and ask, but she knew she had to ask a lot of things. She opened her closet and started looking for what to put on for the meeting with Santana. She picked long black dress and flat sandals. She put her hair up in the bun and did very little makeup. At five to nine she was at the desk.

''Excuse me, I'm looking for Ms. Lopez...''

''And your name?''

''Brittany Pierce…''

Lady at the desk dialed a number and a very tall man came.

''Miss Pierce?''

She nodded.

''Follow me...''

He took her to the elevator and pressed the top floor. When the door opened they were in the penthouse that was bigger than anything Britt has seen.

''Ms. Lopez is expecting you…''

And with that he left. Brittany walked through the penthouse looking for Santana. She found her at the terrace. She was in long red dress that was with big slits so the wind was playing with it. Brittany could see that Santana was nervous. Her hair was down and she was playing with one strand.

''Hi Santana…''

''Hey Brittany…''

''It looks amazing… The view...''

''It's the best penthouse in the hotel.''

''I can see why…''

Santana was still playing with her hair and avoiding looking at Brittany.

''You are nervous…''

''You wanted to talk… Talk…''

''I… I wanted to know how you are…''

''I am ok Britt… As you see… I live here, work here and that's it…''

''How did you end up here?''

''Long story…''

''I have time…''

''Your fiancée and you friends will not be worried where you are?''

Britt could feel the bitterness in the words Santana spoke…

''He is not here… And I'm angry at all of them…''

''Oh, where is fish lips?''

''Sam...is with Puck and the boys…somewhere…''

''So you came to celebrate your last weekend as a single woman here? In my hotel?''

''I had no idea it's yours or where you are. Mercedes had someone she knew and that's how we ended up here…''

''Oh, Aretha…''

''Yes, and how did you know about Sam and engagement?''

''You have your ring on…and Glee kids always speak a lot… My stuff overheard them.''

''You could have asked me about who I got engaged to…''

''Why would I ? It's not my business…''

''What happens to me was always your business…''

''Not since the day you stated so eloquently that you have someone you love and who cares for you better than I ever had… And funny thing was that you said that after spending hours in bed with me… How was that possible? You slept with me again and again and you said you love him more… How was I so stupid to believe you loved me? That night you broke me Brittany. You killed all my hopes and dreams. I didn't care about any college… I just wanted to be with you. I just needed to be with you. I would have waited for you to graduate and pick where you wanted to go, so I could follow you… I loved you enough to give all up just to be with you…. But no… You picked fish lips… And now you come to my hotel to flaunt your funny little rock on the finger….''

Brittany lowered her gaze. She knew she hurt Santana so much, but had no idea Santana was still bothered with that.

''That night… All I wanted was for you to stay and never leave my side. I needed you so much Santana.''

Santana poured herself a drink she drowned in one move. Britt did the same. She knew this will be the hardest night for her. She wanted to come clean to Santana and tell her all.

''That's funny… I don't remember that night like that…''

''I know… But I didn't want you to waste your time and talent on the girl who can't do anything right… That's why I said that I didn't love you anymore… I hurt us very much Santana, but look where you are now. You have it all…''

''I have hotels… I have money, but that is all...''

''Some would be happy with this…''

''It's lonely… I would rather be married to you and struggle with the rent than be twenty five year old widow…''

''What?''

''I got all this by marrying the owner few years ago. I ended up here looking for job. He loved me like daughter. He put me through school and showed me how to be head of this empire he left. And few weeks before he died, he told me I will be the owner of it all. ''

''Did you ever?''

''Oh, God… No! Never… I never slept with my husband. He was in one room, I was in the other…''

''Does he have children?''

''Yes, he has a son, but it's complicated.''

Britt took a seat at the sofa and extended her hand do Santana…

''Santana, come here… Please…''

Santana came to the sofa and hesitated… Finally she took a seat and dared to face Britt. Brittany smiled at her and touched her face.

''Good, you are still so beautiful Santana… Still the most beautiful thing I've ever seen…''

''Don't…''

''But you are… And you have no idea how much I missed you Santana…''

''Britt…''

''I know…''

''No, you don't…. You have no idea how bad I was and how low I went… I hate the feeling I have every time you are near… And I hate that you still have control over me… I hate the feeling….''

''Santana…''

''NO! I hate that fish lips got what was part of my dreams… I WAS THE ONE YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ENGAGED TO… I AM THE ONE YOU SHOULD BE MARRYING… AND I CAN'T SHAKE THAT FEELING OFF…''

''I know honey…

''Don't ''honey'' me! You have no right! No right to call me like that. You left me Britt… You have up on our future! We could have had it all by now!''

Britt lowered her gaze…

''That day, when I came back… I had a ring in my bag. I wanted to ask you to marry me so we could leave next year for college or somewhere else… but together… everything together… I never wanted to spend a day apart from you Brittany… I hated college because you were four hours away…''

Britt poured them some more drinks and they drowned it in one second. Santana was angry and close to tears. Britt knew that any minute she will be getting into her angry/ crying drunk mood. She came to Santana and hugged her.

''I'm here Sanny… You can cry…''

Santana cried at Britt's arms and at one point she calmed down. Britt wiped her face and kissed her. Santana tried to push her away but it turned into a very heated make out session.

''We shouldn't have done this… You are engaged…''

Britt nodded, but few seconds later they were making out again like two teens.

After few more drinks Britt had a crazy idea of two of them going out… Santana put on her shoes and took her out. They went to few bars in the hotel and near the hotel. They danced, had fun did body shots and the night became blur after sixth bar.

Brittany woke up with horrible headache and a hand around her naked stomach. She didn't open her eyes. She couldn't open them. She touched the hand and by the way it was smooth, she knew it was not Sam's.

''Just don't let it be Quinn... Just don't let it be Quinn…''

She opened her eyes and found it was very familiar hand to her…It was too dark to be Quinn and the room was different from rooms she and Quinn had. It was Santana's hand and she guessed it was her room... She turned to face Santana. She couldn't believe she was there. She touched Santana's face and Santana caught her hand…

''Are you real…''

''Pretty much…''

Santana opened her eyes and looked at Brittany with disbelief…

''How? What happened?''

''I have no idea… I remember us kissing and you breaking the kiss so we would go out…''

''Well, there was no use in breaking that kiss, we ended up in bed anyway…''

Britt blushed…

''Looks like it…''

Santana kissed her and they continued kissing and making love to each other. She already cheated on Sam, now it was too late to go back. Even when her brain was screaming at her to behave and stop touching Santana's naked body, she couldn't control herself. She had to make love to Santana and she had to feel her again. They were lying in bed looking at each other when Santana spoke first…

''What time is it?''

''It's nine…''

Santana jumped out of the bed…

''Shit… I have breakfast in twenty minutes…''

''I'll get out of your way…''

''Britt, it's not you… It's just something very big for the hotel and I can't screw that up… My reputation will be on the line…''

Britt was not listening to Santana. She was too busy with looking at Latina's naked body as she was walking around the room in panic looking for all the things she might need for the meeting. Santana took a very quick shower and was getting dressed when Britt came to her. She was dressed and her hands were behind her back.

''Santana, what do you remember from last night?''

''I told you already…''

She repeated what she remembered and Britt nodded. That was what she also remembered.

''I think we might have a problem…''

''What?''

Britt showed her the left hand where a small pink gold wedding ring was… Santana's mouth hung opened. Britt came closer to take Santana's hand. She noticed identical ring on Santana's finger.

''Shit!''


	2. Chapter 2

Santana looked for few more minutes at Britt and then she spoke.

''I can't deal with this now. I have that meeting and afterwards we can talk.''

Santana left her the card with her numbers. She quickly put on a white dress and some white sandals that went with it. Her hair was up in the bun and she put on very little makeup.

''Call me after eleven. I will be done with this….Or you can just stay here…''

''No, I can't… I have to go… They have no idea where I am and I'm sure at least Quinn will try to talk to me…''

They went downstairs to the living room part of the suit. On the dining room table, was a folder Santana didn't recognize. She opened it and found their wedding certificate. She turned towards Britt and showed her the paper.

''Congratulations, Mrs. Lopez-Pierce… Just like we said long ago.''

Britt came behind her back and looked at the paper. There it was, their names, emblem of the state, signatures of the people acting as witnesses and in the end, their signatures, in her funny writing and Santana's perfect writing Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez –Pierce. She always admired Santana how she could keep perfect writing even when she was drunk out of her mind.

''Oh, God… We really are married…''

Santana smiled at her.

''Yes, we are…''

For few moments they just stared at one another. None of them knew how to act now. They did have sex and they were married, but both things happened when they were drunk and had ''excuse'' to behave like that. Now, they were sober and had to act ''normal'', but none of them knew what ''normal'' is under the circumstances.

''I must go now Britt. See you later.''

They sheared very awkward hug and Santana left the suit in the hurry. Britt spent few minutes more there and looked at the paper Santana left on the table. _Married… She was married…to Santana…Her childhood dream came true in just few hours after years of being apart and losing all the hope it might happen. She was Mrs. Lopez-Pierce. FINALLY!_ She looked at her hand and saw the ring again… It was perfect, just like they imagined it when they were younger.

''Oh, my God! Where is Sam's ring?''

She went back to the sofa they were making out to see if it is there… She looked at the bedroom too and all the places in the room she remembered they were. Finally, she found it on the floor, across from bed. She believed Santana threw it there, but she was not pretty sure. There was a pretty slim chance she threw it in the heat of passion. Last night was a bit blurry to her. She put the ring on, over the wedding ring and took it off fast. It didn't belong there… Not on the same finger Santana's ring was on. She got back to her room and after few minutes her phone was ringing. She noticed she had a lot of missed calls and messages. It was Quinn.

''Britt? Are you OK?''

''Yes, I'm fine...''

''Where were you? You scared us to death…''

''I was around… I needed some time…''

''Where are you now?''

''In my room…''

''Ok…We'll be there soon.''

Britt didn't want to see them. She needed some time alone. She had a lot of things to think about and to process, but she couldn't say no to Quinn. If she did, Quinn would know something is happening to her. Few seconds later, Mercedes, Tina and Quinn were at her door.

''Girl, you scared us… And mama bear here wanted to kill Rachel and Kurt after the way you left… I'm not biggest fan of Berry and Kurt, but they should have known better than to trash Satan in front of you. That girl had some issues, but she was still your girl…''

Britt smiled in a very nostalgic way… Only Mercedes dared to call Santana Satan in her face and Santana grew to like it.

''It's been ages since anyone called her my girl…or Satan.''

''Maybe to your face, but to most of us, she is your girl and you are hers… And when it comes to Satan, girl, you know she is one… Maybe not to you, but to the rest of us… Oh, God… That girl… Your girl was crazy, but you were the only one who could make her normal…and human. I really loved two of you together. I sort of miss it…and I wonder if you would be so yucky and in love after all these years. ''

Quinn shook her head...

''And you are telling her this week before her wedding…''

''Better now than after the wedding… ''

''Mercedes…''

Quinn couldn't believe their friend. Mercedes had no filter lately and she was pretty opened about not being that sure that Britt and Sam should marry. She was still rooting for Britt to find Santana and marry her. She was sure that would be awesome. Tina agreed with her, but still stood aside... She and Mike were rarely the ones to speak about anybody's relationship. But in privacy of their home, they agreed on having Britt and Santana as their favorite couple.

''Don't Mercedes me Mama Bear … We all know that she is still mopping around about Lopez when she is drunk and lonely. We are just ok people and we pretend not to remember it in the morning. Every time we go out, this girl gets drunk out of her mind and tries to hook up with short, hot looking Latinas. When she realizes she has a boyfriend or that it's not Santana, then she cries for Lopez.''

Britt was blushing having flashbacks on those moments Mercedes spoke about.

''We all know it, so don't pretend Quinine that you have no idea what I am talking about. Only person who is not noticing is her husband to be… And by the way, that disgusting… You are marrying you twin brother…''

Britt just shook her head at her friends. Mercedes was stating all she was thinking and Quinn was trying to keep her on the right track, wedding, Sam and happily ever after with him.

Tina was silent for some time. Britt turned to look at her. She lifted her gaze and looked at Britt…

''What would you do if you see her again?''

 _Marry her_ … was the thing Britt wanted to say, but she couldn't. She decided not to talk about seeing Santana and wedding until they talk about it.

''Never let he go? I would make sure her ass never leaves my side again…''

Quinn gave her weird look.

''Oh, Britt…You still love her?''

''Quinn… I will always love her. I told you in our senior year. She is the love of my life. ''

''But that was years ago…''

''Some things never change.''

Quinn gave up. She had no will to fight Britt on this.

''Ok…''

Mercedes got her phone out.

''Ok. Now we must find her… I know she is in Vegas somewhere. But when I get my friend he will help us.''

Britt jumped. She had to stop this…

''No! I am not ready…''

''Girl, you are getting married next week and we are leaving tomorrow evening… We don't have time…''

''Give me few hours to think about it…''

It was almost eleven. Britt sneaked into the bathroom and called Santana.

''Hey, it's me…''

''Hey Britt…''

''What is the plan?''

''Meet me in my suit in ten. I'm wrapping up…''

''O.K.''

She got out of the bathroom and got to her friends.

''I need some time alone… I'm going out for the walk… See you later…''

She walked them out of the room and took a quick shower. She changed into short blue dress. She got her hair down and took off Sam's ring. Now she only had her wedding band on. When she got into Santana's place, she noticed her things on the table but she was not downstairs. She climbed up to the bedroom and found Santana stripping. She was in very sexy white bra and thongs.

''Oh, sorry… I'll come back…''

''You already know every part of my body Britt… There is no place for shame… And, we are married, so…''

She smiled at Santana. _Married…_ It still sounded so amazing and weird.

''It's still so weird…. Regardless of how many times I look at my hand or at the marriage certificate… it's still…weird…''

Santana got a long white dress out of her closet and put on flip flops. She got her hair down and sat at her vanity. She was removing her lenses and getting the glasses out of the box. Britt smiled at that.

''What?''

''You still don't like wearing glasses in public.''

''No, I hate them… I look funny…''

''You look always very sexy to me…''

Santana turned towards her and just looked at Britt. She was sitting on the bed and it reminded Santana of the time they sheared bed more often.

''You still do…''

''What?''

''Look sexy with them Santana…''

''Oh… You and my parents were only ones who saw me with glasses…''

''Really?''

''Yes, only three of you…''

They looked at each other for some time in silence. Santana god off chair and came to bed. She sat across from Britt and continued to look at her.

''What do we do B?''

''I don't know…''

After few more seconds just looking at each other, Britt took off Santana's glasses and put them on the nightstand. She touched her face and kissed her forehead.

''You are so beautiful Santana Lopez…''

''It's Lopez- Pierce now…''

Santana's smirk was killing her.

''Oh, I almost forgot… Santana Maria Eugenia Lopez-Pierce…you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen…''

Santana smiled at Brittany saying her entire name. She never used her middle names and Britt was pretty much the only person who knew them. Brittany kissed her and soon after that, they were making love again. It was very strange to them that it felt like they were never away from each other. It felt so natural to be touched and kissed by Santana and to feel her close. Her skin on Britt's and her hands all over the body she felt like hers, knew too well. They were enjoying their post-coital bliss when B's phone rung.

''It's Sam…''

Santana's smile disappeared.

''Hello…''

''I'm fine…''

''No, it's ok…''

''You are here? But why?''

''No, I'm just surprised…''

''No, I'll be there later… I got out a bit…''

''See you…''

She hung up and sat on the bed… She started collecting her things and getting dressed. Santana didn't like that at all.

''You are leaving?''

''What am I to do? He came here…With boys to surprise me… And they had an idea we could get married here…''

Santana was still silent…

''I don't know what to do…''

''You don't?''

Santana was a bit angry at Britt at this point. They spent hours in bed making love and now she has no idea what to do…

''No idea…''

''How is that possible?''

''What should I tell him Santana? I married you few hours after we met… How can I tell him that… It will break his heart…''

''Good thing is that some things never change… You always think about other people's hearts… And never about mine… Good to know there is some consistency in this…. Always break Santana's heart …''

She got out of the bed and put on her robe. She got her hair in the messy bun and put on her glasses.

''Say hello to your fiancée. Tell him that your WIFE is very glad he is here too…''

''Santana, please…''

''I can't do this anymore Britt…''

''Listen to me...''

''No, I can't… I'm so tired of excuses Brittany… You married me… You spent two days in my bed and now you want what from me? You want me to understand that you are leaving me AGAIN over a stupid boy… The same boy you said yesterday you didn't love… I don't get it…''

''I have to talk to him Santana…''

''FINE! GO!''

''I will come back as soon as I sort things out. I can't just ignore him Santana. At least he deserves a normal conversation.''

Santana got out of the bed and put on her dress and glasses.

'' Whatever…''

She just passed Britt and went for a shower. Sound of the water massed all the crying. She didn't want Britt to see her crying and weak. She was almost sure she will not come back and she will stay with Sam after all. She was angry at herself for believing her again.

''Stupid Santana! Stupid!''She left Santana's suit and went to her room. Sam's things were already there, but he was not. She got to the lobby and saw all of their friends downstairs.

''Hey, there you are…''

Sam got up and came to kiss her. She turned her cheek and he was surprised.

''Where were you entire day?''

''I was…around…''

Puck was looking around and admiring all the hot ladies.

''This place rocks… So many hot girls just waiting for me…''

Quinn shook her head…

''You will never change and grow up?''

''I was in a relationship for two years. She left me, she cheated on me and now I am the one who will never change. I am single and free to do whatever I want…''

''Fine, knock yourself out…''

Kurt got up…

''Ok. Before you all find someone to hook up with, why don't we go and have some lunch.. I am a bit hungry…''

They went to the restaurant and fount the table. They ordered food and drinks and started talking. Sam was trying to get close to Britt, but she was avoiding him. She felt bad for him and Santana and all the mix up that happened.

''Baby, what do you think about getting married here and now?''

Britt stuttered…

"No, we can't…''

''Why? It would be romantic… We would be eloping…''

''No, Quinn planned our wedding and we can't do that to her…''

''I don't care. If you want to do it, do it…''

After third Margarita, Quinn didn't care about anything. Most of the people were concentrated on their food and not paying a lot attention to future bride and groom. Food was amazing and they all enjoyed. When the time to pay the bill came, waiter told them it was on the house. They had no idea why someone paid for them... Sam spoke first.

''We don't know anyone here…''

''Maybe you don't, but the lady over here does…''

They all looked at Britt waiting to hear the explanation… Mercedes was very corious.

''Ok mama, what are you hiding from us? Who do you know from the management? Is it my boo?''

Artie wanted to know too.

''Who is that? You charmer! Who paid dinner of twenty of us?''

''It's… It's…''

''Hello, everyone…''

Heads turned towards the very familiar voice and figure. Santana Lopez was standing in all her glory looking better than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Puck jumped from his chair and hugged the Latina.

''Santana Fucking Lopez! Aaaaaa! I can't believe this… I was thinking about you few weeks ago… I found some wicked weed and I remembered all those nights we smoked and….smoked….''

She rolled her eyes at him. She was not surprised he loved to go back into the time when they smoked weed and had sex like crazy. She was surprised how weed did noting to his…hm… ability to have sex.

''Nice to see you too Puckerman… I see the dead rat is gone…''

''Shaved it off few years ago…''

''Good! It was time!''

Kurt and Rachel started with their usual attack.

''What are you doing here?''

''No one invited you…''

Santana just smiled at them.

''Oh, no one needs to invite me… You see, this is my hotel…''

Their mouth hung opened. This also surprised Mercedes…

''Wait, your hotel? And what about Chris Marin?''

''He has few shares, but this is mine…''

''Oh…''

''You know Chris? He is the friend who got you to stay here?''

''Yes… How do you know that?''

''I have my sources…''

Tina and Mike got up to say hi to her.

''It's nice to see you Santana. This place is amazing. We love it here and thank you for dinner…''

''Thank you for the compliments. I do work hard to keep it all going.''

She kept scanning the room. Sam looked angry and Britt lowered her gaze.

''This was not the place I expected to see you….''

''What can I say fish lips… feeling is mutual…''

He put his arm around Britt.

''Britt and I are getting married…''

''Oh, good luck with that…''

''Why?''

''Oh, nothing… Don't mind me…''

Brittany gave her a look to stop talking. Sam started feeling little uneasy. _Did Santana know something he doesn't? Why are two of theme that tense around one another? Did they see each other before this moment?_

''Do you have some place to recommend for the wedding?''

''You are in Vegas… You can do it any time, any place… It's just up to you…''

''We want somewhere nice, not to corny…''

''I heard that the chapel here in the hotel is amazing…''

She gave Britt a meaningful look.

''Oh, that's amazing idea… Maybe you can join us at the wedding…''

''Must check my calendar… I am a busy woman Evans…''

Sam was looking at her with so much hate. He envied her. She had it all, but he had Britt and that was the only thing Santana wanted. And then he noticed something. There was a wedding ring on her finger.

''You can bring your wife too…''

''What?''

''To the wedding. I would love to meet the person who marred you Santana…''

''Oh, I bet you would…''

''What does that mean?''

''Nothing. Enjoy your stay. I must leave you now… I have some guests to attend.''

Puck shouted after her.

''Don't be a stranger Lopez…''

''I promise, I will not…''

Quinn was looking at Brittany trying to figure out what was going on. Did she know Santana owned the place? Was she with Santana at the time no one knew where she was? Quinn's head was working over time. She noticed that Britt's engagement ring was not only ring on her finger and she noticed tin pink gold band on it too.

''Holly shit!''

They all turned towards her.

''Britt, I need you for a minute…''

They got to the restroom and Quinn took her hand. She observed the ring and Britt went pail.

''They are the same…''

''What?''

''You and Santana have matching wedding rings…''

''Quinn…''

''Oh, I guess I got the answer to the question what would happen if you saw her again… And by the way, you have big hickey you didn't cover…''

Britt reached for her neck and Quinn was mute…

''Oh, I was right… Something happened…''

''Quinn…''

''Spill…''

'' Remember when I told you about the girl by the pool. You asked me who would I do?''

''Yes, I remember.''

''Something got me and I had to follow her inside. I reached her in front of the elevator. When she turned, it was Santana.''

''Oh, no wonder you had reaction like that… Wow… I never imagined it…''

''There is more…''

''There is always more with two of you…''

''I went to her suit to talk.''

''Oh, that's what they call it now?''

Britt gave her a look to shut up and listen.

''We did talk…''

''Ok… What else...''

''We talked, drunk and I kissed her. It was such an amazing kiss and make out session. In order to keep our hands of each other, we went out. We had some more to drink and I woke up married to her…''

''My head hurts Britt…''

''I know…''

''So, what now?''

''I have no idea. Sam wants me to marry him here and Santana… I have no idea what she wants… She is angry at me. She thinks I will go back to Sam and leave her again. And I just want to tell him I can't marry him.''

''This is a mess Brittany…''

''I know…''

''I can't even…''

Britt was silent...

''I love her Quinn…''

''I knew that even before you said you do…''

''What do I do?''

''You already did honey. You married Santana…''

''But Sam…''

''No, there is no Sam in this story. He never was part of it...''

She came closer to Britt and kissed her forehead…

''Go and do the right thing. You already choose what you want to do…''

''What do you mean?''

''You took off his ring and you are walking around with a wedding band from another person honey…''

Brittany lowered her gaze and realized she took off Sam's ring and played with it. She got out of the restroom and got Sam to follow her to her room. He tried to kiss her again, but she told him to stop.

''I can't Sam…''

''Is it because of her?''

''No, it's because of me...''

''All of the sudden? We are supposed to be married next week and you can't kiss me Brittany…''

''I can't marry you either…''

''How surprising? You see Santana and all of the sudden you can't marry me…''

''I couldn't have married you from the very start. It was a mistake…''

''What?''

''I never loved you enough for marriage Sam…''

''Why did you say yes then?''

''I felt bad for saying no… It meant to you too much… I got used to being with you and marriage wouldn't change it…''

''Did you ever think about my feeling?''

''I did… I tried to get you to understand I didn't feel the same, but you never listened…''

''So, it's now my fault…''

''No, it's mine too…''

She got to the night table and gave him the ring back.

''I'm sorry Sam…''

''She is married Britt! She can't give you anything! She has a wife!''

She couldn't tell him she was the wife. She wanted to tell him, but had no courage to do it.

''That doesn't change the fact that I love her Sam.''

''No, I'm sorry for wasting my time on you…''

He left the room and slammed the door. She felt so bad and sorry for what she did. She had no idea what to do now. Santana was angry, Sam was angry, she couldn't go back to her friends. Sam probably told them what happened and they are giving him some love and support…or not… She got of the bed and left her room. Britt needed to take a walk and get her mind off things that were happening. After few hours she came back to hotel. She knew what she had to went to Santana's suit. When she got in there, lights were off but she heard the piano. Santana was sitting at the piano playing and the glass of scotch was on it. Britt forgot how good she was and how playing the piano was one of her best kept secrets. Santana's eyes were closed and she was playing one of Chopin's nocturnes she loved.

''Why are you here Brittany?''

''I broke things off with him…''

''Oh, that's nice…''

She took a seat beside Santana and stopped her playing.

''Santana, stop doing this… I am here… I choose you…''

''What makes you think that you are still my choice?''

''You have the ring on, that means something. You are committed to this as much as I want to be. I really want to be married to you…''

''Why?''

''Because I love you, you suborn arrogant ass...''

Santana smirked at her wife…

''You have interesting choice of words about your wife…''

''And all I said was true…''

''You want to be married to me?''

''I do…''

''You know it means living here? I am pretty tied to my work…''

''I don't work in Lima, I can move here to be with you…''

''O.K. It will be a challenge Brittany… We haven't seen each other in years… It will be hard work…''

''I am not afraid… I am willing to make it work. I love you Santana. I always did… And moving to another place to be with you is a small price for all the good things that might happen…''

''And what will be with your wedding with Sam?''

''Santana, I was thinking… Maybe we could use the date? My parents, your parents… They deserve to see us walk down the aisle and all the things they wanted since we told them we were dating…''

''They haven't seen me in years Britt…''

''They will be happy…''

''I don't know. I am not sure…''

''Santana, please… It will be amazing. They would be so happy to see us do this.''

''Are you happy?''

''Yes, I am very happy, but I'm also scared to death…''

''Why?''

''Because I wanted to marry you for years and now we are married and I don't want it to fail.''

Santana took her hand .

''We will be fine… Now we have all we need to make it work. We have place to live, we have money and we have experience of not being together. Now we know how bad it was being without each other.''

Brittany kissed Santana and got off the chair. She offered her the hand and smiled… She wanted to make this moment fresh start for two of them.

''Are you sure Brittany? Are you sure you want to be with me? Are you sure you can leave the life in Lima just to be with me?''

''I am very sure that I want to be with you. You are the love of my life Santana. I want to be with you…Forever…''

Santana kissed her and Britt just held her close.

''Santana…''

''Yes?''

''Can we just spend the night being together… Phones off and not talking about others, past or anything that could burst our bubble…just us…''

''Sure… I don't work tomorrow…''

''So, the time for us?''

''Yes, whatever you want Britt…''

''You… I just want you…''

Santana took her to the bedroom and gave her something to change into. Santana had an amazing idea. She found Sweet Valley High and pressed play.

''Let's get our cuddle on…''

Britt started laugfing.

''Baby, we never just cuddled watching this. It often gets us further.''

''Britt, one can just hope to get lucky…''

''I believed you already were…''

They got dressed for bed and got under the covers. Britt cuddled up to her wife and Santana played with her hair.

''I am lucky… I am married to the woman I loved since I was… I don't remember how old I was when I realized I loved you…''

''I don't care how old you were. I care that you do… I love you so much Santana and I want this marriage to work.''

''Me too…''

They kissed and when Santana tried to end the kiss, B pulled her back.

''I feel inspired.''

''Thank you Elizabeth and Jessica…''

Britt giggled at that and continued kissing Santana. As it was expected, show was now not that important. Two of them were now naked and wrapped into their little moment. Santana always loved making love to Britt and now she felt like they were making up for the lost time. After they had no strength to do anything else than just lay close to one another, Santana got an idea.

''We could go on the honeymoon somewhere nice…''

''I don't care. I just want to be with you…''

''I want us to go somewhere nice. I haven't had vacation in years.''

''Where do you want to go?''

''Bora Bora?''

''Mmmm…. Nice…''

''I know… Those bungalows and the clear blue sea… You in a very small bathing suit.''

''You perve!''

''I love your naked ass…''

''I love you.''

''I love you too B…''


End file.
